Gamers Love
by LaynaPanda
Summary: Where Natsu pays attention to his games a bit more than his girlfriend who decides it's the last straw. How does he make it up to his girlfriend? With a little love, of course. —Natsu&Lucy


"What the fuck, man! I had a kill strike right there!"

_"Natsu, go for the kill! You're fucking falling behind!"_

"The idiots on the other team is bullshitting!"

_"Natsu, stop yelling at my team."_

"You're only saying that because you're winning, Loke." Natsu cursed out-loud as he threw his turtle beaches off, ruffling his odd pink hair as he groaned. Leaning against his chair, he looked at the screen where it shows he died again, cursing loudly. "_Natsu! Where'd you go?! I need you!"_ His friend, Gray, shouted from his headphones as the sounds of gun-shots and screams were heard.

The gamer life was seriously not the best choice and he hated being fucked over again and, again.

_"Natsu!"_

"Goddamn it, Gray! I heard you the first time—I died so I'm waiting." Natsu hissed into his microphone as Gray cursed again.

The male grabbed his turtle beaches as he placed them on his head again, grabbing his controller to start roaming the place. "_Natsu, I need you down by the kill zone!"_

"I'm coming, Jesus Christ!" He barked as he leaned in closer to the large screen, concentrating hard on his kill strike. His fingers rapidly moved from button to button as moved from side to side. He cursed when he got shot but quickly ran to safety as his friends cursed and laughed along with him.

He also failed to notice the front door opening and closing to have his girlfriend, Lucy, call for him. "Natsu! I'm home—can you help me?"

"Gray! Ahhh! What the hell?!"

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled once more as she quickly made it to their kitchen to dump the grocery bags on top. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest to look at the male who still didn't seem to know that she was there. "Natsu Dragneel!"

"Loke! Buwaha, get the fuck away from me!"

Huffing and stomping on over where her boyfriend was, she stood in front of him to get his attention. But all she got was him leaning left and right to dodge her as if he didn't care if she was there or not. "Natsu!"

"Yeah, hi babe." He said as he leaned more to the right to get a better view. Lucy, who was now pissed, blocked the television even more. "Natsu." She hissed but he only ignored her again. "Gray, Ahaha! Get out there!"

"Natsu! For Mavis sake, can you pay attention to me?!"

"Loke! What the fuck, you could have let me gotten that!"

Wrenching the controller from her boyfriend's hand, she started to press random buttons. Natsu, who's attention was now on his girlfriend, screamed as he stood and tried grabbing the controller back.

"Lucy! What the hell?! No! Don't do that—fuck! Lucy, you're going to kill me! My team is going to lose! Lucy!"

"Natsu, what the fuck is Lucy doing?!" Gray shouted from the other line as Natsu tried grabbing the controller back. But he failed to as Lucy blocked his grubby hands from grabbing it back, bending over to finally have him found and killed.

The large screen showed red as it replayed him getting shot and killed. Natsu expression turned from distress to shock as he gawked at the screen. "Lucy! What the hell?!"

"That's what you get for ignoring and not paying attention me. I've called you at least five times, mister."

"For what?!"

"To help me with the groceries! I called you as soon as I came in but you choose to ignore me and pay attention to your little game with Gray and Loke! I didn't move in with you so I can have you playing your stupid games and have me do everything around here!" Lucy barked as she tossed his controller back on his chair as she stomped away to where the kitchen was.

She felt the steam roll out of her ears as she felt anger boiling inside, ignoring her boyfriends protests as she entered the kitchen.

"Babe! I said I was sorry—you know how I get when I play xbox!" Natsu said, trying to reason with Lucy who only ignored his shouting. The pink-haired gamer just pulled his turtle beaches off his head and placed them on the counter top, leaning in to frown. "Baby!"

"Go away, Natsu. Go play with you stupid little xbox because obviously, that is much more important than I am."

"I never said that!" He shouted, grabbing her hands as she was about to grab groceries. "Luce, I never said that."

"Though you never said it, you act like it. Leave me alone! I'm trying to put the groceries away!" She yelled, yanking her hand away from his grip. She shot him a glare before grabbing all the frozen and refrigerated items to place them in the appropriate places. Natsu only watched in disbelief as he watched her go from place to place. "Lucy, what do I have to do to make it up to you?"

"Nothing. Just go and play your stupid games, Natsu." She said sternly as she grabbed the paper bags and folded them neatly, placing them in an area where they normally kept them in. When she was done, she returned to the counter where Natsu grabbed her. Lucy ignored him as she tried wrenching herself free but failed to as he was much stronger than her.

"Lucy, please," he begged as he pulled her over between his legs. "I said I'm sorry. You know how much I love you."

"But you love your xbox more," she pouted making him shake his head and hug her tight, wrapping his arms around her. "No, that is untrue. I love you more than anyone, anything. I swear." He vowed as he watched the corner of her lips twitch. But she fought the smile as she remembered she was suppose to be angry.

She looked away and huffed making him snicker. "Y'know, I saw that smile you were fighting. C'mon, you know you're not angry."

"I am. I don't even want to talk to you right now."

"You know that's untrue." He smirked as he grabbed her face between his large hands. "You do want to talk to me." He said before planting a soft kiss on her lips. Lucy melted right into it as she hummed in response, pressing herself against him. But when she remembered, again, she was mad, she pulled away.

"Stop that! I'm supposed to be mad at you!"

"Come on! You can't pull that trick on me! You know you're not mad at me, anymore."

"I am mad at you! You need to learn _not_ to be so focused on games but be more focused on much more important things!"

"Luce, you know how much I love gaming. I'm a gamer—this is what I do." Natsu argued, trying to reason with his girlfriend who only shot him a look again. She wrenched herself from his grip as she cursed. "I knew this was a bad idea—I knew I shouldn't have moved in."

"Baby, don't say that. You're hurting my feelings," Natsu begged as he jumped off the counter and followed her. "I love you."

"If you love me, you would pay attention to me more instead of your stupid gaming. I moved in to spend more time with you and stuff but all I'm getting are the bad vibes of _I don't want you here_."

"Luce, I told you, that's when I'm playing. Other time, I make you feel like a queen, right?"

"Yeah, which is like, thirty percent of the time." She scoffed making him frown. "More like eighty." He argued but stopped when he saw the look she gave him. He watched as she went on over where the sink was, rolling up her sleeves to turn the sink on and wash her hands. She ignored his other protests and he knew this was the last straw for him.

But, she loved him for that. He just didn't understand why she was hating on his lifestyle so badly.

Approaching the blonde, Natsu went on over and trapped her right between his arms, pressing himself against her backside. "Lucy, I love you." He muttered against her hair but she only ignored him.

Natsu, who felt the sting of rejection, leaned in and put his chin on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist to look at her. "Lucy, I _looove _you."

"Go away, Natsu." She said, trying to nudge him away but he only held on tighter. "Lucy, I said I love you."

"I heard you the first time, damn it. Go away!"

"Not until you kiss me," He smirked making her roll her eyes and try push him away. But all she got in return was him pushing her against the counter and flipping her around. "C'mon, you know you want to kiss me."

"You better step away if you know what's good for you," She warned but Natsu stood his ground. "Luce, kiss me."

"Natsu, I swear to god if you—"Lucy started to say but stopped as Natsu's lips crashed onto hers, silencing her almost immediately. Lucy made a sound of surprise from the back of her throat as she felt his lips on hers, her hands moving to his chest to shove him off. But the best she got was him pressing himself even tighter against her and his hands cupping her face.

Soon, she melted into the sweet kiss as she always did with the fool, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders.

"Mm, Natsu," She hummed against his lips as he wrapped one of his arms around her waists and pulled her up on top of the counter.

They never broke the kiss as his large rough hands roamed around her waists, slipping underneath the fabric to brush his fingertips on her soft smooth skin.

Lucy let out a soft moan into his mouth as he took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside, the male pulling her close to step in-between her legs. Moving his other hand, he rubbed them against her thighs as he slid it all the way up her skirt she wore, teasing the side of her panties as she squirmed against his touch.

"Natsu," she whined as he hushed her. "Just let it happen. It'll make up for the small fight," he said against her lips as he slowly slid down her lacy underwear she wore underneath. He snickered as he saw the color, pulling her even closer. "Pink for my hair, huh?"

"N—not everything pink has to be about you."

"You know everything pink is about me, baby." He smirked as he grabbed the straps of her tank top and pulled them down, revealing her matching pink bra. "And I'm guessing this is pink for me too."

"Just shut up," She growled slightly as she reached behind and unhooked her bra, tossing the fabric away to show her lover her bare breasts. Natsu's eyes almost bugged out as he cupped the beautiful things, gently and softly grasping them to have her moan against his touch.

"I never get tired of these," he snickered as he leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her chest. Lucy let out a mewl as he flicked his tongue out and gave her a sloppy wet warm lick. "Do you like that, Lucy?"

"Now you're just teasing," she whined making him suckle on her buds. He reached down and teased her wet folds as she moaned and whimpered, spreading her legs to give the male more access. Natsu, who gladly stuck his finger inside her, enjoyed her cries out pleasure.

"N—Natsu!"

"If you're so ready for me, just set me free already." He murmured against her skin as she tugged on his pants, the male trying to wiggle himself out of his sweats.

When the sweats slid down his legs and his harden member came out, Lucy almost wanted to hit him.

"Why aren't you wearing any underwear?!"

"Because it's more comfortable this way," He said making Lucy roll her eyes. "I told you to wear your underwear. It makes your sweats all dirty!"

"I don't care," He scoffed as he pulled her close and positioned himself against her. "As long as it's easier to pull this guy out—I'm fine going commando." Natsu smirked as he pushed him against her, entering her swiftly as she threw her head back and moaned.

Natsu let out a displeasure grunt as Lucy wrapped her legs around his waists, locking her ankles behind as Natsu held her close.

"Mmm, I wouldn't mind fighting with you everyday if I get this in the end."

"Just shut up and start moving," Lucy hissed as he leaned in and locked lips with her, silencing her as he started to move in and out of her in a gentle manner. In return, Lucy moaned softly and sweetly as he went in the slow and gentle pace, eventually speeding up to have her moaning louder and more frequently.

Tugging on the hair of her lover, Lucy whimpered and moaned his name as she felt the pleasure wave hit her over and over, again.

The pit of her stomach crashed from place to place as she felt him moving in and out of her.

Soon, he was going too fast that her head was spinning.

"Nngh, _Natsu!_"

"Fuck, Luce, I'm close." He grunted as he grabbed her by the waists and rammed into her over and over, again. The sounds of skin slapping against each other and moans and groans bounced off the walls as it sounded erotic.

Listening to the moans of his girlfriend, Natsu came to his high ramming into her. With Lucy, she came to her highest peek when she felt the pleasure of her the warm semen fill her up like no tomorrow.

To her, it felt like heaven.

"Jesus Christ, Lucy, you feel too good." He groaned as he trembled against her slightly, gripping her sides tight as she panted. "Natsu,"

"I love you so much," He growled under his breath before leaning in to kiss her hard and passionately. Lucy didn't refuse as she kissed him back equally, holding him tight. "I love you too."

"Do you forgive me, now?"

Sighing, Lucy let a soft smile appear. "Yeah, I guess—"

_"Yo, Natsu!"_ A new voice appeared making the couple freeze._ "Next time when you fuck your girl, turn your mic off!" _

Slowly turning, Lucy looked at the turtle beaches that were on the counter right next to her. Staring, her eyes started to widen and she looked at Natsu who quickly grabbed it, putting it on his head. "Did you guys hear everything?!"

_"From the part about how you don't pay attention to her to where she screamed your name—yeah, everything bro."_

_"I mean, it sounded like porn. That was something good to jack off to."_

"Don't fucking jack off to my girls moans! Fuck you guys—you did that on purpose, didn't you?!" Natsu screamed into the mic as he heard laughs from the other line. "Hurry and get back online, bro! We need you!"

Natsu whimpered slightly as he was tempted to go, looking at his girlfriend to ask for permission. Lucy, who only rolled her eyes, scoffed slightly and waved her hand around. "You can go."

"Yes! I love you _so_ much, babe!" Natsu cried out and he grabbed his sweats and pulled them up, leaning in to give her a hard quick kiss. "I promise we'll have some more fun later!"

"Yeah, yeah, have fun." She rolled her eyes once more before watching him go back and play his stupid game, again.

Maybe, having a gamer as a lover wasn't _so_ bad.

* * *

**a/n:** i really don't know where i got this idea from. my brother's a gamer and the cutie on the lacrosse team is also a gamer so why not. natsu is hot and stuff. i really just made this for the fluff and cuteness, not the smut so apologies for the crappy-ass sex scene.

turtle beaches are like, headsets with super great hearing. props for my bro who's such a huge gamer.

i hope you guys have a wonderful day! much love, leave a review ;*


End file.
